The uptown life
by Martini
Summary: FINISHED! Yay! I am so happy! does a little dance anyways... When Race, Bumlets, Jack, Blink and Dutchy move out of the lodging house and into a mansion, will romance be in the air? Read and find out! Please R AND R! I'd love some feedback!


THE "UPTOWN LIFE"  
  
The sun shone brilliantly in a deep blue sky that was speckled with puffy white clouds. The birds sang happy tunes high above in their nests, and the wind softly caressed the faces of four teenage girls. Four teenage girls that were totally oblivious to their beautiful surroundings.  
  
These girls were the Prices, part of one of the most respected and influential family in all of New York.  
  
Joseph Price had struck it big when he invested his money in the stock market. He and his wife had had two boys, and in turn, the boys each produced two beautiful daughters.  
  
These daughters were known as the "flowers". This clever nickname was given to them because like flowers, they were always together and each was beautiful in their own ways.  
  
Suzy was the oldest at eighteen. Long curly brown hair adorned her green eyes and she was a strong-willed, lovable person. Not saying that the others weren't lovable, but she was the most considerate of others.  
  
Her sister Aurelia was only sixteen, and the baby of the family. She liked helping out those in need and was sweet and innocent. Her crystal blue eyes were framed with long blonde hair that reached her waist. Suzy and Aurelia's cousins were Charlotte and Jessica.  
  
Charlotte was the girl caught in the middle because she was seventeen. She had long chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. Charlotte was the sassy one and always had opinions to share about everything.  
  
And lastly, there was Jessica. She was also sixteen and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was spontaneous and liked to live in the moment.  
  
A horrible day a few years before, their parents had all been vacationing together and were killed in a train wreck when they were returning home.  
  
The girls all were forced to move in with their grandparents and had been there ever since.  
  
On this glorious day, the "flowers" found themselves to be in the humongous garden that was located at the back of their grandparent's property. In this place, and this place only, the girls found solitude. Be it gardening, or just sitting under the shade of an old oak, the girls felt an inner calm and were comfortable.  
  
Charlotte took off her straw hat and sighed.  
  
"Could this day get any hotter?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
Jessica agreed. "I almost have the notion to go swimming in the pond."  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"You wouldn't," countered Aurelia after she had finished laughing.  
  
"I would so!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Suzy jumped into the conversation. Being the oldest, she felt she should have some input in the situation.  
  
"Girls, girls! Calm down! You don't want to do this. What would come of it if Grampa ever found out?"  
  
Aurelia and Jessica ignored her comments and continued their debate.  
  
"You don't believe me?" asked Jessica.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I'll prove it." She turned to Charlotte and Suzy. "You coming?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" replied Charlotte.  
  
The girls trouped down to the edge of the pond that bordered their property and the next-door neighbors. Jessica looked down into its murky waters and then turned to the others. Aurelia crossed her arms.  
  
"Well then?" she asked.  
  
Jessica sighed. "Can you see anyone?"  
  
The girls looked all around them and shook their heads.  
  
"All right then." Jessica grasped her white blouse, undid the buttons and peeled it off. She did the same to her skirt and then turned and ran into the water. After completing a lazy circle, she returned to the shallow end.  
  
"Come on in! The water's fine!" she shouted across to her sister and cousins.  
  
Aurelia looked at Jess and Charlotte and shrugged. "If you can't beat her, might as well join her!"  
  
She shrugged off her clothes and ran laughing into the water. Charlotte soon followed and then finally a reluctant Suzy joined the trio.  
  
"This was a great idea!" exclaimed Charlotte, shaking the water from her hair. "We should do this more often!"  
  
The girls laughed and returned to their games in the water.  
  
************************  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"This place is amazing!" said Jack, running a hand through his thick brown hair.  
  
"You're right. And it even has it's own pond!" replied Dutchy, pointing to a sheet of paper he had in front of him.  
  
"Are you serious?" inquired Bumlets.  
  
Dutchy looked at him. "Am I ever not?"  
  
The boys laughed good naturally.  
  
"Good one Dutchy!" spoke up Race.  
  
They were silent for a few more minutes as they wandered aimlessly through the gigantic mansion.  
  
"Race, remind me never to make fun of you or the tracks again," Blink said in awe.  
  
Jack went over to Race and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"And to think! One of your hot tips finally paid off! You're lucky you were so damn annoying and kept asking me to bet on that horse!"  
  
"Yah!" chorused Dutchy and Bumlets.  
  
"If you hadn't promised to buy my papes for me for a week so I could sleep in, I don't think I'd have ever gone for it!"  
  
"Race, we owe you one," agreed Blink. "Now how about we go take a look at that pond?"  
  
*************************  
  
As the boys neared the pond, they heard the melodious sounds of laughter.  
  
"Hey!" whispered Bumlets. "Let's be quiet so whoever's there doesn't see us."  
  
The boys all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Jack motioned for them to follow him. They crept single file through the large trees until they could just see the murky surface of the pond.  
  
"Guys!" whispered Race fiercely. "There are girls in out pond!"  
  
The boys nodded but didn't reply. After a few minutes Jack spoke up.  
  
"Uh, guys? What are they wearing?"  
  
They all peered through the dense foliage.  
  
Blink blushed. "I think they're in their underwear," he stammered.  
  
"Really? Shove over then. You must have a clearer view than I do," Bumlets said, pushing Blink over.  
  
Dutchy sighed and cleared his throat. "Well then, I'm leaving. Illusion's meeting me up front in a few minutes."  
  
The boys mumbled their goodbyes and Dutchy turned to leave.  
  
"And to think these are my friends!" he grumbled to himself. "A bunch of peeping Toms, the lot of them!"  
  
He jogged back up to the mansion and disappeared from sight.  
  
At the same time, the boys he had left were having the time of their lives.  
  
"I wonder if Dutchy could bring us some drinks?" murmured Jack.  
  
"Bad idea. How are we going to ask him? I'm certainly not giving up my spot."  
  
After a few more minutes, Blink spoke up. "Guys, this is wrong. I feel like a pervert."  
  
"That's because you are one!" Bumlets replied, smacking him. Unfortunately, Blink lost his footing and crashed into the underbrush.  
  
"Oh no!" Jack moaned, as he watched Blink clamber to his feet on the other side of the trees.  
  
Suddenly the girls took notice of the embarrassed boy and began to laugh.  
  
Blink looked at the girls with confusion and walked cautiously down to the edge of the bank.  
  
"And what were you doing in the trees?" Charlotte asked, mystified.  
  
"Well, you see…I was taking a stroll through these magnificent pastures when suddenly…," he paused, trying to signal his friends for help.  
  
Race sighed. "This is the last time I am ever helping him," he grumbled as he got to his feet and walked out into the clearing. Jack and Bumlets looked at each other and then followed suit. The girls were shocked to see three more boys come stumbling out of the forest and join their friend.  
  
"Let me properly introduce myself. I'm Blink and these are my friends."  
  
The boys each gave their names and Blink continued. "And we're your new neighbours!"  
  
"Well, hello!" replied Aurelia.  
  
"I would shake your hand, but I'm kind of… indisposed at the moment," Jessica said, gesturing to the lake.  
  
Race got the hint. "Uh, we'll leave you ladies alone, and maybe we could be properly introduce later. Say dinner tonight at seven?"  
  
The girls smiled. "We'll be there!" confirmed Charlotte.  
  
The boys turned and left the girls. Once the girls were sure they were long gone, Suzy turned to her sister and cousins.  
  
"We'd better get ready! Seven o'clock will be here before we even know it!"  
  
********************  
  
The guys neared their mansion still discussing their plans for that evening.  
  
"It'll be grand!" Jack said. "We'll have music, food, drinks, and…"  
  
Bumlets cut him off. "Did you say food?"  
  
"Are you deaf? Sure I did! We invited them to have dinner, didn't we?"  
  
"Yah, we know that Jack," commented Race. "But do you remember the last time we tried to make dinner?"  
  
Jack was silent for a while.  
  
"Jack, we almost burnt the lodging house down," stated Blink impatiently.  
  
"I know! I know! Stop reminding me! Don't worry though. We'll make it work. We always do."  
  
"Whatever you say Jack," replied Bumlets.  
  
***********************  
  
"Did you see the guy with the blonde hair? He was simply dashing!" said Aurelia, falling onto her four-poster bed.  
  
"Who cares about him? I was all eyes for the one with the dark hair!" sighed Jessica, falling onto the bed next to Aurelia.  
  
"Which one?" asked Charlotte nervously.  
  
"The one who invited us for dinner. The shorter one."  
  
Charlotte sighed. "Thank god! I like the taller one. For a moment I thought we might have liked the same guy!"  
  
Suzy smiled. "And do we ever remember what happened last time you liked the same guy! Whatever happened to Maxwell?"  
  
Charlotte and Jessica shrugged. "Who knows?" replied Charlotte. "We probably scared him away from New York forever!"  
  
Aurelia turned to Suzy. "And which one did you fancy?"  
  
She blushed. "The one with the red bandanna. He was handsome!" She sank down next to Aurelia and Jessica on the four- poster bed.  
  
Charlotte laughed. "This is great! We all like someone different so it works out and no one gets hurt!"  
  
She looked down at the girls who were all lying on the bed with day dreamy looks on their faces.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" she cried. "Let's go pick out some clothes!"  
  
The girls spent the next few hours sorting through clothes, makeup and hairstyles.  
  
Finally, each girl had settled on something unique to her own tastes.  
  
"I guess this is it!" said Suzy, putting on her final coat of lipstick. "How do I look?"  
  
She twirled in a circle, her skirt flaring out around her.  
  
"Beautiful darling," replied Jessica with a southern accent.  
  
"What are we waiting around here for? Let's get a move on! They're expecting us any minute!" cried Aurelia.  
  
The girls grabbed their purses and jackets and strolled merrily down the stairs, out the door, and over to the guys' house.  
  
"Ready?" asked Charlotte, as she poised her hand on the door, ready to knock.  
  
"Ready," chorused the girls.  
  
Charlotte knocked, and almost immediately the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Jack.  
  
He motioned for them to come in before running back to wherever he had came from.  
  
The girls opened the door cautiously and walked in.  
  
"Just make yourselves at home," called out a voice from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll be out in a flash!" called out another.  
  
Charlotte settled down in a black, high backed chair and leaned back, resting her feet on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
The other girls followed suit, and pretty soon everyone was resting comfortably on some article of furniture.  
  
Suddenly a crash came from the kitchen. A harsh voice then could be heard. "What did I tell you not to do? Tell me?"  
  
There was a pause and finally a meek voice answered. "Don't play with the saucepans?"  
  
"You're correct. And what part of that did you not understand?"  
  
"Illusion, it's not my fault! Race here was stirring my saucepan when he should have been stirring his own and then I said…"  
  
Illusion cut him off. "I've had it! You can finish this dinner without me!"  
  
She tore out of the kitchen, through the living room where the girls were seated, and up the old, creaky stairs. A boy tore after her and a door was slammed shut.  
  
"Well," started Jessica. "Should we leave?"  
  
Race walked into the living room just then and overheard her.  
  
"No! Please stay. I just came out here to tell you all that dinner is ready."  
  
The girls got to their feet and followed Race through the house and to the dining room.  
  
"Where should we sit?" inquired Jess.  
  
"Good question," replied Race. "Hmm… let me see. Suzy, you can sit over there next to Jack. Charlotte you can sit here next to Bumlets, and Aurelia, you're over here next to Blink. And finally Jessica's here next to me."  
  
They all sat down in their indicated seats. Race lit the candles on the table and shut off the lights.  
  
The dining room door opened and the other guys walked in, each carrying a tray with dishes on them. A dish of spaghetti was passed to everyone and the boys seated themselves in their appropriate spots.  
  
Over the course of dinner everyone got to know each other a little bit better. And to the boys' surprise, all the dishes were bare at the end of the meal.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, they all retired to the living room and divided into couples. A few minutes later, Jack and Suzy excused themselves from the group. Everyone got the hint and left in separate ways.  
  
JACK AND SUZY'S NIGHT  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Jack asked after they had left the house.  
  
"I'm not sure. Something fun though," she replied. After a moment, she grabbed his hand excitedly and added, "With singing!"  
  
"If singing is what the lady wants, singing is what she shall receive! And I know just the place we're looking for."  
  
***********************  
  
Irving Hall was packed. Luckily Medda reserved a few tables every night just for the newsies.  
  
Jack leaned over and pulled back a chair for Suzy. She sat down and smiled up at him. He smiled back.  
  
"Is this okay?"  
  
Suzy nodded. "It's perfect."  
  
"I'm so glad! I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not."  
  
A waitress came over to the table. They ordered their drinks and were served minutes later.  
  
The lights began to dim and the curtains swung open, revealing a woman dressed in pink. The woman opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
Jack reached over and clasped Suzy's small hand in his large one.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise but he wasn't looking at her. She sighed inwardly.  
  
"I don't think this night could be any more perfect," she said to herself.  
  
After the show, Jack and Suzy took the long way home, pausing occasionally to stare up into the vast, dark sky above their heads.  
  
"There's the big dipper! Do you see it?" Jack asked.  
  
Suzy craned her neck and scanned the sky but she could not find it. She shook her head disappointedly.  
  
"That's okay. I can help you find it."  
  
He walked behind her and grasped her arms gently. He began tracing the constellation with her fingertips.  
  
"Can you see it now?" he asked.  
  
Suzy was so distorted to the point that even if she wanted to see it, she couldn't. He was so close to her and she could even feel his warm breath on her neck.  
  
She shivered and nodded her head yes, hoping he couldn't tell she had no clue where the constellation was.  
  
"Good."  
  
Suzy turned around so she was facing him, barely inches apart. He gently cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips towards hers.  
  
Suzy closed her eyes quickly and enjoyed the brief, but pleasant kiss. She opened up her eyes and laughed lightly to herself.  
  
"Come on! We don't want to be late!"  
  
Suzy turned and started to walk in the direction of the mansion.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Suzy turned back to face him, aspirated. He gave her his trademark puppy dog look.  
  
"You wouldn't leave without me, would you?"  
  
She laughed and he ran to catch up with her.  
  
The two strolled merrily back to the mansion hand in hand with only the moonlight as their guide.  
  
CHARLOTTE AND BUMLETS' NIGHT  
  
Bumlets and Charlotte watched the receding backs of Jack and Suzy as they left the living room.  
  
Charlotte turned to Bumlets. "I guess we're on our own."  
  
He smiled. "I guess we are."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I feel like dancing!"  
  
"Really?" he asked, astonished. "So do I!"  
  
They got to their feet and exited the room.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there's a dance studio around here somewhere…" Bumlets murmured as they began peering into each of the large rooms the mansion contained.  
  
As they neared the end of the hall, Charlotte spoke up.  
  
"I have a good feeling about this one!"  
  
She swung open the door and low and behold, she was right.  
  
As the two looked around the room, Charlotte noted that the moon was shining into the room through a large window and it was reflected on the glossy wood floor. She also noticed a gramophone that sat in the corner on a dark wood chest.  
  
"You found it!" Bumlets exclaimed, grabbing Charlotte's hand and rushing to the center of the room.  
  
"But before we can start, we have to pick out some music!" she told him.  
  
He laughed. "How could I forget?"  
  
They walked over to the chest and began perusing the music selection. Finally, Charlotte pulled out a tango.  
  
"How's this?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Bumlets placed it on the gramophone and the upbeat music came floating into the room.  
  
"May I have this dance?"  
  
"Certainly."  
  
She gave him her hand and they walked to the center of the room and began dancing.  
  
Their silhouettes jumped from wall to wall as they spun around the room, dancing in the moonlight.  
  
Charlotte's face was flushed bright red when the dance was over. She looked over at Bumlets and noticed that he also had a healthy glow around him.  
  
She smiled as he yet again offered her his hand.  
  
The music continued and they danced for what seemed like hours on end.  
  
As they reached the end of the last song on the record, Bumlets spun Charlotte around and pulled her into a dip.  
  
She executed this move flawlessly, but unfortunately Bumlets wasn't so lucky. He slipped on the smooth wood floor and the two went crashing down.  
  
They landed with a loud thud that echoed throughout the large dance studio.  
  
Bumlets began to laugh uncontrollably. Charlotte soon caught on.  
  
After a few moments when they both began to control their laughter, Charlotte noticed how close they were. They were barely inched apart, and Charlotte could feel the methodical beating of Bumlets' heart.  
  
Her eyes flickered up to his lips. Lips that were so very close to her very own.  
  
Charlotte decided to act on her desire to kiss him, and so she did.  
  
He responded almost immediately, and lost his hand in her silky chestnut hair.  
  
As soon as the kiss had ended, Charlotte pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I for one, can honestly say that I had one of the best times of my life tonight."  
  
He smiled and pulled her closer for another kiss.  
  
JESSICA AND RACE'S NIGHT  
  
Jessica bounced off the couch and turned to Race. "Care to take a walk around the garden?"  
  
Race smiled at her eagerness. "Sure," he replied with a grin.  
  
The wind blew softly across the enormous property and made Jessica shiver as soon as she stepped outside.  
  
Race noticed this, and offered Jessica his worn, brown jacket. She accepted it, and he placed it on her shoulders, gently brushing aside her brown hair.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He held out his arm and she linked her arm with his and they began strolling through the garden.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us all over. I'm having a great time."  
  
"It was no big deal," he said. "You' would have done the same."  
  
"I would have? You've known me for how long?"  
  
Race blushed. "Well, you got me there. Let me put it this way, my impression of the girl who I'm getting to know more about would welcome new neighbors over to her home. Did you get all of that?"  
  
Jessica smiled and nodded. "And my impression of the guy I'm getting to know would gladly come over."  
  
"You've got that right!"  
  
The two had been walking for quite sometime and had reached the clearing where the pond was situated.  
  
The moon was reflected on the black like waters and crickets chirped nearby in the tall, green grass.  
  
"I never realized how dark it gets out here," commented Race.  
  
"I know! Whenever I'm out here, the only thing to light my way is the stars," she replied, scanning the dark sky that every so often twinkled with the light of a star.  
  
Race followed suit, and also glanced up into the sky. By doing so, this caused him to lose his footing and toppled over into the murky pond.  
  
Unfortunately for Jessica, she still had her arm linked with his, and also went tumbling into the pond.  
  
Race popped his head out of the water and saw Jessica right beside him.  
  
She gave him a look. "Race, you could have told me you wanted to go for a midnight swim. I would have gladly done it."  
  
Race laughed and splashed a wave of water over her already drenched hair.  
  
Jessica wasn't about to tolerate this a moment further. She swam over to him and pushed him under water.  
  
But by doing so, she wasn't ready for Race to grab her waist and tickle her.  
  
She began to laugh, and Race still continued to tickle her mercifully.  
  
"Race!" she screamed with laughter. "Stop it!"  
  
He obliged but not before he planted a kiss on her soft mouth.  
  
He pulled back and glanced at an astonished looking Jessica.  
  
"What's the matter? You allergic to kisses?"  
  
Jessica laughed. "Well, you could have at least warned me of what you were going to do!"  
  
Then she proceeded to give a kiss.  
  
AURELIA AND BLINK'S NIGHT  
  
Aurelia glanced over at Blink who sat next to her on the couch and gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked while brushing her golden blonde hair from her big, blue eyes.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Blink clambered to his feet and pulled Aurelia up to hers. They exited the mansion and soon were strolling happily through the dark and dirty streets of New York City.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I have an idea," he replied after a moment of silence. "Follow me."  
  
He took her small, pale hand in his large, tanned one and began to lead her in a direction that was unknown to her.  
  
Finally after several minutes of walking, Blink slowed down and began to walk at a more moderate pace.  
  
Even in the darkness, Aurelia could distinguish her surroundings and guessed where he was taking her. Sure enough, she was right.  
  
Central Park loomed in front of her with all its grandeur and looked just the opposite of what it was like in the day; dark, exciting and a little bit scary.  
  
Blink led her down the twisty dirt trails, through the massive towering trees that seemed to have grown at least a foot since that morning, and finally stopped at a small but peaceful clearing.  
  
He turned back to face her, and grasped her other hand gently with his free one.  
  
His face stood out against the dark background as he spoke. "This is my favorite spot in all of Central Park. I wanted to share it with you."  
  
He sat down on the cool grass that was slightly damp from the dew that was beginning to settle in.  
  
Aurelia followed suit after Blink had placed his jacket on the ground for her.  
  
"You see over there?" he asked, pointing towards a small statue that stood in the corner of the clearing. "Every morning there's this little boy who sits on the grass right there and watches the birds. He's so quiet and still, even I sometimes have trouble deciding if he's real or not."  
  
Aurelia smiled as she listened to him describe the scene.  
  
"And over there," he continued, gesturing towards a small pond a few dozen feet away. "There's this old lady who just sits on that bench and talks to whoever sits down next to her. She just loves to talk and I found out she's quite interesting.  
  
He laughed to himself as he thought of a memory he possessed.  
  
"She's even told me who I'm going to marry."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Blink nodded.  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"Well," Blink started. "She said she'd have sun kissed blonde hair."  
  
"Like this?" Aurelia asked as she pointed to her hair.  
  
"Exactly like that," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"She also said she'd have expressive blue eyes that look at the world, and see only the good," he continued, resting his hand on her temple.  
  
Aurelia stared up at him as he spoke again.  
  
"And finally, she said she'll have the pinkest lips of all, exactly the same shade as a pink rose," he continued, resting his index finger on her thin, pink lip.  
  
His deep blue eyes rested on her lips for a second longer before he took Aurelia's delicate face with his hands and kissed her sweetly.  
  
The kiss ended seconds later, and Aurelia stared shyly up at the dark sky that was full of twinkling stars. Blink followed her gaze.  
  
Suddenly a shooting star shot across the sky.  
  
"Blink!" Aurelia cried excitedly. "Make a wish!"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "Why would I want to? I have everything I want right here."  
  
Aurelia blushed and leaned over and gave him a shy kiss underneath the stars.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The newsies, Illusion and the Price's continued to live happily ever after next to each other in their mansions for many years to come until they each married their sweethearts and moved out…but that's another story.  
  
  
  
If you enjoyed this story or even if you did not, please review it! I love to get feedback! Also, check out some other stuff I've written! (This is not self-promotion! *cough* ya right *cough*. LOL!) Sorry to make this so long, but I'm sure Bookie would also love it if you checked out her fic too! (Her pen name is obviously…da da da dum…Bookie!) Okay- I'm done now! Peace out! (I've always wanted to say that…) 


End file.
